I'm Alive
by Lunar Calling
Summary: A short one-shot. Brief overview: Danny and Sam have been kidnapped by the Volturi and now they are using Sam against Danny to get Renesmee, a supposedly immortal child. Before PP and during the Volturi's confrontation in BD.


Hello people! So, due to my **REALLY** bad Writer's Block and I have this idea just swimming around in my head, I am writing this random one-shot. Well, maybe you guys will like it, maybe not… So, let's get this show on the road!

This is a Danny Phantom/Twilight crossover. It takes place during Breaking Dawn, during the Volturi's visit about Renesme and before Phantom Planet **BUT** Sam and Danny **ARE** dating.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom, who belongs to Butch Hartman, Viacom, and Nickelodeon, or Twilight and its affiliates, which belongs to Stephanie Meyer. I do own this random plot though…**

* * *

**I'm Alive**

Danny stared at the vampires across the lot from him, glaring menacingly. Ever since he first learned that vampires had in fact existed, he loathed them with the utmost sincerity. You may be wondering why and the reason? Sam. Glancing over his shoulder, he looked at Sam who looked worn and tired. Sam hadn't been fed properly in over two weeks, and of course neither had he, but that did not matter to him. Holding roughly on her arm was the vampire he hated the most out of the Volturi, Felix. Said vampire had be teasing him constantly by gripping Sam roughly, shoving her to himself, and even going as far as "tasting" her.

The thought of that made Danny growl slightly to himself animalistic-like, gaining the attention of his "masters:" Aro, Caius, and Marcus. Aro gave him a meaningful look, one that meant "Don't mess up" and then stepped forward to the other group. "Cullens! What a wonderful surprise to see you here!" Of course, he wasn't really surprised, it was just his personality.

Caius glared at his brother before pushing him aside. "Brother, you know why we are here, enough of these pleasantries." He turned towards the Cullens and their group. "You know the implications of what you've done. Now hand over the immortal child or we will do so forcefully."

"Caius, surely we can discuss this in a more proper matter. How about you join us--"

"Carlisle! That is enough! You know your faults, now hand it over or we will." Bella and Edward took a defensive position in front of their daughter as Jacob growled lividly. Caius straightened up, obvious to their answer. "Fine, forceful it is. Daniel!" He snapped back to the teenager.

Danny glared at both his formal name and the fact that he was being summoned like a dog. He stepped forward to the older vampire with his head down, as he had been instructed. "Yes… Caius?"

"Bring the child to me or it will be your girlfriend's blood."

With his eyes closed, Danny thought about his choices. He had to face the angry parents and a werewolf to get this child. Not that this would give him much problems as he had been in fights with vampires before and won, the scars on his arms and torso proved that. Although, if he did not retrieve the child, Sam would surely perish.

Sam saw the dilemma Danny was dealing with and decided to say her own opinion. "Danny, don't do it! She's just a child! I'll be-- ah!" Sam gasped in pain as Felix gripped her even harder, possibly fracturing her arm as Danny heard a small snap.

"Sam!"

"Boy! Get the child now or she will be my dinner!" Caius roared impatiently.

Gathering himself together and the tears, glowing green eyes opened and locked on his target: Renesmee. At first Danny advanced farther forward slowly, the father growling at him the whole time, just challenging him to take another step. The ghost teen hesitated for a moment, but shook his head and continued as he heard Sam give another pain-filled yipe.

Getting anxious to get Sam out of harm's way, Danny gave up on simple means. Glaring, remembering that they were the same exact species as the ones holding him and Sam hostage, Danny flew forward angrily, blasting the father and mother out of the way. Both gasped in shock at the pain they felt as all vampires did when they first felt his ectoblasts, but Danny kept going as they struggled to regain their bearings. Before the werewolf could even think to attack, Renesmee was in Danny's arms and they both had an ectoshield around them. The whole group seemed to roar in pain and anger as the ghost boy made his way back to the Volturi quickly.

Once Danny made it back, he kept a hold on the girl seeing as she was struggling to get back to her family and friends. "Good Daniel, now restrain her." Following his orders, the other side watched in horror as Renesmee was bound and gagged with ectoplasm. Caius turned to face the enraged vampires and werewolves who didn't dare pass the invisible boundary line and risk a war, "Thank you with your compliance. We will be off now." And with that, the Volturi, Danny, Sam, and Renesmee were gone.

* * *

Bella and Edward stood protectively in front of their daughter as Caius called a name they did not know and an unfamiliar boy came forward. He seemed so… inexperienced I guess is what you could call it. His stature was bony and he did not look the part of some kind of bounty hunter. The young boy's hair was a bleach white and his eyes seemed to be glowing green. He was wearing a tattered and stained jumpsuit that was black with silver accents in the belt, gloves, boots, and collar. Right in the middle of the suit was a symbol which was a black "P" inside of a silver "D."

"Yes… Caius?" His voice was meek and unused.

"Bring the child to me or it will be your girlfriend's blood." Bella watched as the boy just seemed to stand there while a girl in the background with black hair seemed to be glancing around wildly with her violet eyes. Her whole self and clothing was exactly the same as the boy's: worn.

"Danny, don't do it! She's just a child! I'll be-- ah!" Bella winced along with the girl as Felix tightened his nasty grip on the girl and she could have sworn she heard a slight crack. One glance at Carlisle confirmed that fact as he was looking at the girl with pity.

"Sam!" His voice was now hoarse, as if he had been deprived of water for awhile, which he probably had.

"Boy! Get that child now or she will be my dinner!" Caius roared impatiently.

It almost started her when the boy's eyes suddenly snapped open and locked with Renesmee's form. Now all of a sudden, the boy didn't seem so harmless, he looked absolutely dangerous. As the boy began to step forward, Bella heard Edward let out a warning growl. It was probably the scariest noise she had ever heard him make, next to the growling he did at James.

He stopped walking suddenly and seemed to think more. In the corner of her eye, Bella saw Felix twist the girl's, Sam's, arm again as ordered by Caius and she gave a small pain-filled sound that broke her heart, and most certainly Esme's, to hear. Apparently she wasn't the only one because the boy's eyes snapped back open and he glared at each and every one of them hatefully. Suddenly he was in front of them, almost as fast as Edward could run.

Bella gasped as a pain spread across her arm and she was thrown back away from her baby. Looking around also revealed that Edward had experienced the same exact thing and he was just as confused as her. She watched as the boy made quick work and grabbed her baby, a green bubble forming around the both of them. Bella also noticed Jacob could not break through said bubble. And suddenly Bella was dry-sobbing as the rest of her family and friends cried out in pain and anger at the fact that now Renesmee was over with the Volturi, in Harm's arms.

"Good Daniel, now restrain her." Bella watched in horror, held in Edward's arms, as Renesmee was bound and gagged with a glowing green, formless substance. If she had still been human, she knew her tears would have blinded her. Bella just wanted to run over there and grab Renesmee right back, but knew she couldn't. Risking a war would just cause more of her family to be put in harm's way and Bella would not allow that.

"Thank you with your compliance. We will be off now." And with that said, the Volturi, the strange boy, and the human girl disappeared with her baby, her Renesmee. Bella crumpled to her knees, Edward going down right with her. She would never see her baby again…

* * *

**So yeah, it ended abruptly, but it was only a drabble/one-shot thing. So let me know what you think of this. Thanks all!!!**

**Lunar Calling**


End file.
